


Tennysons

by sAzhe



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Masochism, Nudity, Short One Shot, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: Short, lazy, Ben 10 lemon.





	Tennysons

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly short but writing porn isn't my full time job, I might extend this later. Also, this is an older story so sorry it's a bit worse quality that what I usually write.

"Wildmutt!"

Ben crept through the woods. Quietly tailing his prey. He had wanted to do this ever since he found the omnitrix.

His prey, also his cousin Gwen, stopped and looked around seeing nothing she pulled off her shoes and sock. Ben maneuvered out of his prey's vision.

"Ghostfreak..."

Ben faded from view and boldly walked up to his target. Gwen didn't seem to notice anything. Instead she just pulled off her panties Ben floated up to her panties. They were white and childish.

Then Gwen pulled off her shirt. Not at the age for wearing bras her budding breasts were exposed to the warm summer air. Tentatively she reached down and pulled off her panties. Her tight butt and hairless sex now on display for Ben's perusing.

Gwen got into the water and started washing herself. After she finished the necessary cleaning she started playing with her small breasts. Pulling and squishing them. She did the same with her vagina. Running her fingers along it until her body shook with pleasure, nothing coming out as Gwen's body wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Ben wanted so badly to touch Gwen's youthful and soft body. So it was incredibly hard for him to just watch her play with herself.

"Ben, do you want to touch me?"

Ben floated back away from Gwen.

"I'm not mad, I knew you were there. I will be mad if you just run. Come out already."

Ben floated over to the shore and reverted to human form. Gwen waded over to him and pulled herself onto the shore.

"I'm really sorry. It was... That is to say... I..."

Gwen cut him off, "I wanted you to see. I let you. I showed you where I was sensitive."

Taking his hands in hers Gwen placed one gently on her breast. The other she cupped around her vagina.

"You can do whatever you want..."

Ben gulped but nodded. He ran his hand between Gwen's legs. She shivered at the contact. Then he squeezed her breast. Hard and tight. Gwen bit her lip. The pain was actually quite nice.

"More... Ben... Hurt me more... Punish me more..."

Ben obliged her by twisting her other breast, pinching her nipple in the process. Gwen moaned in pain and pleasure. Ben pulled her over to a nearby log and put her on it so she straddled the log.

Now the rough texture of the log was rubbing against her clit. That combined with Ben's manipulations of her tender breasts made Gwen climax. Nothing came out but her body shook with pleasure.

Then she commanded Ben to use his mouth on her breast. He obliged, biting her sensitive nipple. His other hand wrapping around her butt.

Gwen started rubbing herself against the trunk. Moaning softly as she did. Gwen and Ben kept playing together until the heard Gramps walking through the woods calling their names.

Gwen quickly dressed herself and together with Ben they walked towards the voice.


End file.
